


Animals

by SPNnDeanLover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Angst, BDSM, Breaking Up & Making Up, Control, Dark Dean Winchester, F/M, Jealous Dean Winchester, Mark of Cain, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, Songfic, Sort of Non Con, Stalking, a lot more smut, deanmon, fifty shades of greyfox, going darkside, ive never done this type
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNnDeanLover/pseuds/SPNnDeanLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader and Dean were together during Dean's Mark of Cain transformation from good to bad. She tries to get away when things get out of hand so the boys can focus on getting MetaTron and curing Dean. </p><p>Inspired by Maroon 5 "Animals"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Animals

**Author's Note:**

> Heres the song..  
> http://youtu.be/7BJ3ZXpserc

_Baby, I'm preying on you tonight_

_Hunt you down eat you alive_

_Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_

_Maybe you think that you can hide_

_I can smell your scent from miles_

_Just like animals.._

 

You drive down the highway to the next hunting job, tears threaten to fall but you are positive you made the right decision. Dean was different, always aggressive, quick to anger.

He had changed from an affectionate lover to rough and controlling. Sex with him was raw and animalistic, and you loved him regardless. He could melt you with a single caress. Enflame you with one look.

You were distracting the Winchesters from finally getting rid of Metatron and then finding the way to rid Dean of the Mark of Cain.

When the brothers left the bunker following a lead one night, you knew this might be your only chance. You had left, leaving Dean a letter on your shared bed. You poured your heart out, letting him know how much you loved him but at this rate someone was going to end up dead and you were scared it would be him.

He wasn't focused, he was jealous of anyone who glanced your way and picked fights with these "rivals" constantly. Afterwards he would need to prove to himself and you, that you were his and his alone.

In the throes of passion you wouldn't feel the bruises forming. The first time it happened he'd been distraught, the next few times apologetic and then he seemed get a perverse pleasure seeing the mottled discolorations and love bites. He liked marking his territory, a big neon sign to the world proclaiming "Mine".

So you had left, hoping that every mile you put between you and him would lessen the need. It had been a few weeks and hundreds of miles, and you still ended up clutching one of his old flannel shirts at night to get to sleep.

Every day you awoke reaffirming your vow not to have any contact with him. Weeks of avoiding the constant barrage of calls and texts, and Dean had finally gotten the message and stopped trying. You hoped that it meant he was finally starting to focus on the mission and not indulging his darker impulses. The quicker Metadouche was taken down, the faster Sam could get to work bringing back the old Dean.

_So what you trying to do to me_

_It's like we can't stop we're enemies_

_But we get along when I'm inside you_

_You're like a drug that's killing me_

_I cut you out entirely_

_But I get so high when I'm inside you_

 

You drive into a motel parking lot, park your car and head into the lobby to get a room. Walking out, key in hand, you grab your duffel bag out of the car and walk over to your temporarily lodging.

A small prickle of awareness has you taking a covert look around while unlocking the motel door. Seeing nothing but knowing your instincts are usually good, you appear casual as you enter but prepare yourself for a potential fight. You came here after hearing a tip that some demons had set up camp somewhere in this small town. Maybe closer than you thought.

You lock the door and begin the nightly hunter ritual, secreting weapons in various spots around the room, grabbing a bottle of liquor out of your bag and taking a couple swigs.

You take out your phone to check for messages, and then end up just looking at your lock screen picture. Dean and you laughing and embracing on his last birthday. You repeatedly trace the outline of his face tenderly on your screen til a noise outside pulls you from your musings.

You flip on your music app to cover the sound cocking your weapon. You turn off the lights to hide your movements.

_Yeah, you can start over,_

_you can run free_

_You can find other fish in the sea_

_You can pretend it's meant to be_

_But you can't stay away from me_

_I can still hear you making that sound_

_Taking me down, rolling on the ground_

_You can pretend that it was me_

_But no_

 

A quick look out the curtains shows a cat racing across the parking lot. You huff out a breath, safety your gun and take another long drink from the bottle. Music is still echoing in the room as you lay on the bed drink in hand.

_Baby, I'm preying on you tonight_

_Hunt you down eat you alive_

_Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_

_Maybe you think that you can hide_

_I can smell your scent from miles_

_Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_

 

It's strange that you still feel unsettled, almost like someone's watching you. Dean would say your Spidey-senses were malfunctioning. You shake you head and begin to strip for bed.

Clad in a tank top and underwear you reach for Dean's flannel and stuff it under your pillow. You continue drinking until you finally drift off into an uneasy sleep.

_So if I run it's not enough_

_You're still in my head forever stuck_

_So you can do what you wanna do_

_I love your lies, I'll eat 'em up_

_But don't deny the animal_

_That comes alive when I'm inside you_

 

You are blissfully unaware as your locked motel room door is picked. A dark figure enters the room and you whimper in your sleep.

 

_Yeah, you can start over_

_you can run free_

_You can find other fish in the sea_

_You can pretend it's meant to be_

_But you can't stay away from me_

_I can still hear you making that sound_

_Taking me down rolling on the ground_

_You can pretend that it was me_

_But no_

 

You turn over, cracking an eye and realize you aren't alone. You sit up and simultaneously draw your weapon to shoot.

Your assailant manages to disarm you with a few well executed moves. Both your arms are pulled up and tied to the headboard. You continue to struggle as first one leg then the other are also tied leaving you spread eagle on the bed.

A single tear drips down your face as you wait for the torture to begin. One of the lamps turns on, and you are momentarily blinded, barely able to discern a large man coming back to the bed.

_Baby, I'm preying on you tonight_

_Hunt you down eat you alive_

_Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_

As your vision starts to return, you look up to see bright green eyes watching you, narrowed in anger.

Your lips part in shock "Dean?"

His mouth curves in a sardonic smile, his eyes flash to black,

"Someone's been a bad girl.."

 

_Maybe you think that you can hide_

_I can smell your scent from miles_

_Just like animals...._


	2. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader tied and resisting. Demon Dean wants everything.
> 
> Song for this one is Closer by Nine Inch Nails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a link to a lyrics video of  
> Closer by NIN
> 
> http://youtu.be/FfHpRe0rRe0

You can't believe this is happening. This has to be a nightmare, maybe brought on by one of those bastard offshoot Djinns. You force yourself calm down, knowing if you let go of your fear you can escape the illusion. You close your eyes and just lie there.

"What's wrong, you didn't give up already? MY girl fights back."  
You hear him speak but ignore him, focusing only on vanquishing your fears.

"Let's see.. What could be running through that treacherous little head of yours? Plotting your escape from me? It's not gonna happen." He smirked and gave your throat a little squeeze.

You tried so hard not to engage with the nightmarish version of Dean but couldn't help it. You had been repeating it like a mantra, over and over in your head and the words were choked out of your lips.  
"This isn't real, this isn't Dean, he would never.."

"What am I then? I can't be possessed, I'm not a shapeshifter or djinn." He walked over to your duffel bag and pulled out a silver knife and poured a vial of lamb's blood over it. He drew the silver knife across his arm, leaving a wound but nothing else. You felt completely devastated as the truth sank in.

He noticed as the color ran from your face and laughed sadistically, "I'm as real as a heart attack, babe. This is me now. You left instead of helping me deal with the Mark. Actions have consequences, now it's time to deal with them."

You closed your eyes unable to face a reality where Dean Winchester had turned evil.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" He growls, "You aren't ever ignoring me again!"  
He pulls your face to his by the back of your head, his hands violently pulling your hair. Your hands and legs are still tied to the bed making your body arch up unnaturally.

"I can't get you out of my head. But I'm the one holding all the cards now. I'm going to fuck you til you're senseless. You're gonna be begging for me, and I'm gonna enjoy every minute. Then when you can't breath without me, I'm gonna leave you, raw and broken, like you left me."

You struggled against your bonds. Tears slipped down your face during his speech when you heard the pain in his voice. You see your phone light up on the nightstand.

Dean grabbed the cellphone and hit decline.  
"Look... it can ignore people besides just me. Who knew?" He growled out, his black eyes boring into yours. "Sam can leave a voicemail, I'm pretty sure I know what it's about." He said throwing the phone.

The music app started up again as he stripped off his clothes and started to roughly caress you. He began to kiss, suck and bite his way down your body. You feel your traitorous self starting to respond.

_'You let me violate you,_

_you let me desecrate you_

_You let me penetrate you,_

_you let me complicate you'_

You hate that he can do this to you. It doesn't matter what Dean does, your body craves him like a drug. You try to hold yourself stiffly but that just makes him double his efforts. He wants your total surrender.

_'Help me I broke apart my insides,_

_Help me I’ve got no soul to sell_

_Help me the only thing that works for me,_

_help me get away from myself'_

With your limbs tied there is no escape from his onslaught. His hands and mouth deliver both pleasure and pain, your senses heighten until they are one and the same.  
A moan escapes your lips and he raises his gaze, eyeing you with a sardonic grin. Your breathing quickens when you see him lower his head and you tremble as he licks your core. Dean's tongue plays with your sensitive bud while his fingers slide in and out of you.  
You can't control your reaction and your body arches upward as a powerful orgasm overtakes you. Dean watches you, his eyes flashing in triumph. He breaks the ropes that hold your legs down. He vaults onto the bed, grasps your hips roughly and enters you with one brutal thrust.

_'I want to fuck you like an animal_

_I want to feel you from the inside_

_I want to fuck you like an animal_

_My whole existence is flawed_

_You get me closer to God'_

You try to fight him off. His assault doesn't hurt, he aroused you past the point of reason, you just can't give in. This demon Dean doesn't care about you, this is about revenge and control. You keep trying to buck him off but it only makes him harder.

_'You can have my isolation,_

_you can have the hate that it brings_

_You can have my absence of faith,_

_you can have my everything'_

You close your eyes, trying to distance yourself, picturing your Dean. You can imagine his green eyes and soft smile.

Your eyes pop open as you receive a smack to the face.

"We're not done yet, Sweetheart, not by a long shot."

You turn your face away and see a part of your Dean's flannel shirt peeking out from under the pillow. You try to make contact, to breath in his familiar scents for comfort.  
As you nuzzle the soft fabric to boaster yourself, a sharp pinch of your nipple makes you cry out and focus once more on the demon Dean.  
He throws himself off you, grabbing the shirt, tearing it in two.

"You bitch! Who are you picturing fucking you? You left me and went whoring around! Expecting some asshole to stroll in here and save you? I'll gut him and his last sight will be me fucking you in a pool of his blood!"

"Dean.. Please!"

"You're begging.. For another man's life?" The black eyed monster wrapped his hands around your throat, choking you.

You tried to speak as the pressure intensified,  
"It's.. yours. It's.. only ever.. been you. I.. love.. you.. Dean.." You felt yourself slipping away, the blackness creeping into a corners of your vision.

He looked down at the pieces of fabric, realization dawned on him. Dean fought himself for control and pushed himself away from the bed. Emotions raged inside him, there was so much anger, he couldn't breath.

"Dean.." Your voice was small and cracked.

He looked back at you, arms still tied down, bruises decorating your body and your eyes looking at him with a mixture of love and pity.  
He cut the ropes and quickly walked to the other side of the room. Dean knew he had to get as far away from you as possible and started to pull on his jeans. Even now he was having a hard time, wanting to drown himself in your soft body.

He heard the bed squeak as you got off it.  
He hoped you were grabbing a weapon. He felt your presence behind him and suppressed every survival instinct he possessed waiting for the blow.

You threw your arms around him and started to cry. Tears ran down your face for him, for you, for the hunter's life that always led to more pain and suffering.

Dean turned around, "Stop. I'm not him anymore. I can't control myself, especially around you. You're bruised everywhere and I am so hard I can barely think. I'm trying to leave before I throw you up against the wall, devour you, then fuck you into oblivion."

"I shouldn't have left before, I'm sorry." You pressed kisses on to his abdomen. "You need me and I need you. You won't hurt me, not really, you love me."

"Y/N.. I don't trust myself. "

"I trust you, Dean." And you dragged his head down to yours in a brutal kiss, knowing he needed it rough to keep the Mark satisfied.

An animalistic moan escaped him as his lips broke away and he dropped to his knees. Bending you backwards he buried his head between your legs and feasted on you like a starving man.

_'Help me tear down my reason,_

_help me its' your sex I can smell_

_Help me you make me perfect,_

_help me become somebody else'_

He lifted his head, black eyes glittering like obsidian. You hold your arms out to him. You sigh, needing to be closer, wanting more "Dean..."

His eyes flicker back to green and he smiles.

 

_'I drink the honey inside your hive_

_You are the reason I stay alive'_

**Author's Note:**

> Fell asleep, Animals apparently got locked on repeat. This is what happened ( there's more in my head.. The smut/torture/feels etc.. If people want it)


End file.
